ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Targeting the Captain
How much manpower is needed for this quest? --Karl1982 22:24, 13 December 2007 (UTC) I've done it with 5, and if you've got experience doing it, and the right jobs, I could see it being done with 4. --Hurgal 23:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Im setting up a static to do this Quest as drop rates are low, Do you think 3BST, 1RDM and 1BLM cud win this? If not any suggestions on a good set up? Thx Pantmonkey 05:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Gravity does work on the captain but rarely without Elemental Seal. A RDM/BLM with ES lands Gravity almost every time. A popular setup for this quest is RDM/BLM, BLM/WHM, DD/NIN or NIN/WAR, with the DD usually being WAR or SAM. The RDM pulls the Imps with Silence, then one melee sneaks up on the captain, linking Bubbly. The RDM casts ES+Gravity on the captain and proceeds to kite him up and down the stairs to the upper deck, where the others are fighting Bubbly. Once Bubbly is defeated, BLM nukes the captain to death (slowly but surely) with melees assisting with provokes as much as possible. Phucrabiont 20:54, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Previous Addtional Info section renamed "Notes" to better reflect the wiki format currently used, also sections under notes were revised from first person to 3rd person --Milotheshort 02:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) This can be done with 4 people. Our setup is NIN/WAR, SAM/DNC, WHM/BLM and THF/NIN. We have the THF/NIN kite the captain while the other 3 take out Bubbly. Then we use a hit and run tactic on the captain, while kiting him around the stairs. He will often stop and shoot at the melee which gives us time to get some distance on him. Our SAM/DNC has no problems landing Desperate Flourish to gravity him, which helps greatly in this tactic. It lands almost all the time and lasts for a while. Aoen 21:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Testimonials # I go to this Assault regularly every week with my Nyzul static group. Setup is SAM/NINx2, RDM, WHM, THF, BLU. Strategy we use is the RDM pulls both imps with silence from the top of the stairs, runs past the BLU who uses Head Butt to stun the imp, while the SAMs dig into it. Next the THF pulls Bubbly and uses Flee, so by the time he gets back onto the deck, the Captain loses aggro and heads back inside. Bubbly is quite strong, but with both SAM tanking with Utsusemi and Seigan, it will go down relatively easily, taking on average 2-3 tier-three skillchains. Lastly the THF goes back to the ship hold and Sneak Attack the Captain for the 'surprise attack' bonus, pulls it out, and the SAMs goes to town on him. Gravity stuck most of the time, so it was easy enough for the SAM to run away if they are caught with both Utsusemi and Seigan down, while the rest of the party swings away at him. We've been to this Assault well over 8 times now, and never stuffed it up apart from the first run ever where we didn't manage to get the 'surprise attack' bonus. Average clear time is around 15 minutes, record was 12 minutes when both SAM unleashed their 2hr abilities. Hopefully this will bust some of the myths regarding this Assault # I do this assault with RDM/WHM, RDM/NIN, MNK/NIN. After killing the imps, the rdm/nin will perform a surprise attack on the captain (accuracy gear + sushi recommended) and proceed to kite it upstairs (gravity and utsusemi are your friend). The RDM/WHM and the MNK will kill the opo-opo during this time. Once dead, the mnk will start killing the captain, keeping utsusemi up, and kiting when shadows are down. We generally finish the mission with 5-10 minutes left, and ~40% of the damage comes from the RDM/NIN due to bio II and Thunder III. # I did this as a group of 4 today. 2 BLU/NIN, RNG/NIN and RDM/WHM. Started by killing the imps, which were quite easy. Then had RNG pull captain. BLU's take opo-opo and duo him down, while RNG kites captain. Once opo-opo is dead. Proceed to take down the captain. Make sure everyone has shadows up, and whoever has hate run in a circle up and down the stairs. as long as RNG was hitting it and BLU's landed spells, the fight (although awkward and messy) was pretty straightforward. Surprise Attack Have tried this BC 5 times, attempting "surprise" attacks on the Captain and I have not been able to clear the requirement for the second ??? Box. We initiate surprise attacks on the imps to lock in Bubbly's movement pattern. I have attempted Cannonball and pulling with a Chakram from max distance. They always hit for more than 0. I have tried pulling while Bubbly is at the far end of the cabin and when it's not facing me. Each time, the captain gives us the message "Huh? Where did you come from?" Instead of "Ugh. What...?" And no second ??? Box. Could someone clarify how precisely you achieve a sneak attack? --Eremes 23:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC)